


Lace and Frills

by YuriParadox (SinnohRemaker)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Crossdressing, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Maid dress, Mental Health Issues, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnohRemaker/pseuds/YuriParadox
Summary: Hajime gives Nagito a rather unusual gift. Luckily, they both enjoy it to the fullest.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	Lace and Frills

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femboy Friday, everyone!

Nagito was going for his routine daily walk along the beach on a pleasantly sunny day, completely engrossed in his own thoughts. He drags his feet through the sand as he trudges along, gripping his upper arms and listening to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. He breathes in the salt-heavy scent of the ocean water and sighs contentedly to himself, relaxed somewhat by his serene surroundings. The sun was blazing brightly overhead, illuminating the sky with a beautiful shade of pale blue, with a few puffy white clouds stretching lazily across the horizon. He wonders dimly to himself if Mahiru has taken any pictures of the beach today, because although she seemed to prefer taking pictures of human subjects, it was hard to deny that their surroundings were gorgeous. He’d seen a few of her landscape shots hanging up outside her cabin, but there were far more pictures of the other inhabits of the island. She’d even taken a few candid pictures him admiring the tropical paradise, despite his obvious and apparent ugliness. The Ultimates were truly wonderful, gracing him with their talents and extending their gifts towards somebody as lowly as himself... 

“Hey!”

He’s startled out of his dazed state by a familiar voice, and he whips around to face the source of the noise. His tension immediately drops when he sees Hajime, an easygoing smile lighting up his face. 

“Good afternoon, Hinata-kun! It’s nice to see you.” 

He greets civilly, overcome with a momentary sense of joy that Hajime would seek out his company, even for a moment. He clutches the sleeves of his jacket and rubs at his upper arms, silently willing himself not to say or do anything weird. 

“Komaeda.” 

Hajime murmurs, walking a few paces closer to him with his hands held behind his back. Nagito briefly wonders if Hajime intends to kill him, but banishes the thought with a shake of his head and a swish of his white hair. Although they were the only ones on the beach at the moment, the chances of one of the others stumbling across them would be far to high, and Hajime was much to intelligent to commit a murder in broad daylight, where they could easily be spotted. Hajime thrusts a bag into Nagito’s arms, refusing to make eye contact as a rosy tint graces his freckled cheeks. 

“Oh? What’s this, Hinata-kun?”

Nagito inquires, locking his arm around the fabric of the bag and clutching it to his chest. 

“It’s... for you.” 

Hajime breathes, turning his head to the side and blushing profusely. Despite himself, Nagito smiles widely, feeling absolutely giddy with excitement. 

“A gift from Hinata-kun? How thoughtful! I can’t wait to see what it is...”

Nagito croons, his hands trembling with excitement as he paws at the opening of the bag. 

“Don’t open it now!”

Hajime blurts, causing Nagito to stop immediately, surprised by the harshness of his tone. 

“Sorry. Don’t open it now, please. Wait until you get back to your cabin.” 

He mutters sheepishly, tugging at his collar and adjusting his tie. 

“Of course, Hinata-kun. I’m just happy that you were thinking of me.” 

Nagito hums contentedly, flashing him his usual beatific smile. He hugs the bag against himself, squeezing it as tightly as he can manage. 

“It’s... not that big of a deal. I got it from the MonoMono Machine.” 

Hajime deflects, looking somewhat flustered and crossing his arms. 

“Well, whatever it is... if it’s from Hinata-kun, I’ll treasure it forever!”

Nagito announces, huffing out a sigh of lackadaisical bliss. Hajime flushes a darker shade of pink at his words, but Nagito isn’t really sure why. Maybe he’s just overheated from being in the sun for too long. 

“Right... Well, before you go, I want to ask you one more thing.” 

Hajime whispers, pressing a little closer to him. Nagito tries not to become overwhelmed by Hajime’s proximity to him, and nods eagerly. 

“Anything for you!”

Nagito chirps, his seemingly omnipresent smile growing wider. 

“After you open it, I want you to bring it by my cabin. Tonight.” 

Hajime requests softly, his voice sounding almost strained. Nagito blinks in confusion, tilting his head to the side. 

“Do you want me to give it back to you?” 

He asks, feeling a little disappointed, but willing to oblige regardless. 

“No... you’ll understand when you open it. I-umm... I’ll see you later.” 

Hajime heads off in a hurry, practically dashing across the beach and towards the cabins. He’d seemed uncharacteristically embarrassed throughout that entire exchange, but it was probably best not to dwell on it. It was a strong possibility that he was just uncomfortable being in Nagito’s revolting presence. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Despite this, Nagito is absolutely overjoyed, overcome by a sense of excited anticipation. He presses his face into the fabric of the bag and rubs his cheek against it, feeling incredibly lucky that Hajime would want to give him anything, at all. He clings to the bag tightly throughout the rest of his walk, wondering what might be inside. As soon as the sun begins to dip below the horizon and the sky starts to darken, Nagito heads back to his cabin. He walks with a much quicker pace than usual, and he feels somewhat winded by the time he closes his cabin door behind him. He’s always had absolutely pathetic stamina, so he takes a moment to catch his breath and ease his fatigue before setting the package on the table. 

Unable to contain his eagerness anymore, he opens the bag and dumps it’s contents onto the table. It appears to be some kind of clothing, completely wrapped up in plastic. He tears the plastic off of the garment and spreads it out across the table, and is rather shocked by what he sees. 

It’s a maid dress. 

Nagito is momentarily dumbfounded, and finds himself just staring at the garment with his mouth gaping open. It appears to be a rather fancy maid dress made out of high quality material, with a frilly apron, a lace headdress, and a big red bow. He inspects it more thoroughly, and finds thigh high stockings and a pair of black and white panties with small ribbons on them folded up inside the dress. 

Does Hajime want him to wear this? What purpose would that possibly serve him? 

It doesn’t make any sense, but it seems like Hajime just wanted to make fun of him. He doesn’t mind wearing feminine clothes, especially if Hajime wants him to, but it is a little disheartening to know that Hajime just wanted to mock him. 

He gives a resigned sigh as he gathers up all of the clothing and heads into this bathroom to change, figuring that he might as well get this over with. He shucks off his heavy jacket and folds it neatly on the floor, then criss-crosses his arms over his chest and tugs his shirt over his head. He glances at his reflection in the mirror and scowls, wondering what cruel things Hajime might want to say to him once he arrives. Hajime had been nothing but kind to him for the entire time they’d been on the island, but Nagito couldn’t blame him for wanting an excuse to taunt him. He’d probably chastise his unsightly appearance, and berate him for his inherent lack of worth, just like he deserved. 

Trying to get his mind off of his own self loathing mantra, he neatly folds his shirt and places it next to his jacket, then shimmies out of his jeans and boxers. He takes the panties and pulls them up over his hips, and finds that they don’t quite fit over his bulge, unsurprisingly. No matter how much he tries to adjust them, they don’t fully cover him, and he briefly considers putting his boxers back on before reminding himself that this is what Hajime wants. He inspects them in the mirror, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible. The panties are white and made of cotton, with a sheer, somewhat translucent trim across the elastic waistband. There are small black ribbons beneath the ruffle, as well as two larger bows at his hips. They are cute, but the don’t suit his body type at all, and he can’t help but feel disgusted with himself. 

He puts on the stockings next, carefully tightening the garters to fit his skinny thighs. The stockings are white with a floral lace pattern, copious amounts of ruffle, and large black bows on the front. They are rather large on him, but the garters prevent them from slipping down his legs. Clothes like this simply don’t suit his frail, unsightly body, but making Hajime happy will be worth the shame. He’d do anything for him. 

He carefully puts on the maid dress, and groans to himself once he realizes that despite the fact that the dress is big on him, the skirt is rather short. He ties the frilly apron around the dress and yanks the skirt down as low as he can manage, but still feels rather exposed. He attaches the red bow beneath the lacy, pan-style collar, and tries to make himself marginally more comfortable by shifting the fabric about as he glares at himself in the mirror. He hates that the dress is so short sleeved, and that it shows his pale, scar-covered arms. He doesn’t want Hajime to inquire about them, so he figures he’ll put on some gloves in order to conceal them. He’s incredibly glad that he’s been hanging onto some silk gloves for a while now, because they prevented his hands from getting dirty while he was cleaning. 

He runs a hand through his hair before putting on the headdress, and decides it would be best if he brushed out his unruly hair before he goes over to Hajime’s. If he tries to make himself look at least semi-presentable, he would hopefully be able to minimize what Hajime could mock him for. He combs out all of the knots, then brushes through it until it becomes soft to the touch. Satisfied with this, he puts on the headdress and shuffles out into the kitchen. The sun has almost fully set by the time he finds the gloves, but he decides to wait until it’s completely dark before going over. He tugs the white gloves over his blemished arms, and waits anxiously by his door for complete darkness to have settled over the island. 

As soon as he feels comfortable enough to leave, he silently sneaks across the boardwalk to Hajime’s cabin, hoping with every fiber of his being that he doesn’t run into one of the other Ultimates on his way over. He manages to make it over undetected, and apprehensively knocks on Hajime’s door. Hajime arrives to open the door in only a few seconds, and his eyes widen once he sees Nagito. He swiftly grabs Nagito by the arm and pulls him inside, promptly closing the door behind them. 

“You actually came...”

Hajime murmurs, watching as Nagito fidgets and shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. 

“Of course I did.”

Nagito replies, his breath hitching as Hajime continues to look him up and down with slightly flushed cheeks. 

“You’re welcome to proceed with whatever you might have in mind. It... doesn’t bother me.” 

Nagito announces, wringing his hands and lowering himself so he’d be at eye level with Hajime. 

“What...?”

“I’m used to mockery, so I’m not particularly phased by it, although I would certainly prefer to not receive that kind of attention. Not that how I feel should factor into it, of course! I’d just be grateful if you could get it over with in a timely manner.” 

Nagito chirps, forcing a smile in an attempt to set Hajime at ease. Hajime raises an eyebrow and cocks his head, looking nothing short of confused. 

“This is for the sake of humiliating me, correct? To think you’d want to see me in something like this... it must be some kind of joke. Forgive me for not laughing.”

Nagito rambles, trying to reign in any emotional reaction and keep himself composed. 

“What? No!”

Hajime exclaims, startling Nagito with his sudden intensity. A tense silence encroaches the room, before being shattered after a few moments by a flustered Hajime. 

“You look good...”

He whispers, his face turning beet red and his gaze trialing to the floor. 

“Thank you.”

Nagito exhales, feeling his muscles tense as Hajime closes the distance between them. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually go through with this. You’re... so pretty.”

Hajime breathes, reaching to cup Nagito’s cheek with a warm, calloused hand. Nagito gasps and nuzzles his head into the touch, too shocked to process the situation in any other way. 

“You’re terribly mistaken, Hinata-kun, but I appreciate the sentiment regardless!”

Nagito chimes, doing his best to sound upbeat despite being overwhelmed by the contact. 

“Don’t give me that shit. Have you seen yourself? You’re fucking gorgeous. Like a porcelain doll.” 

Hajime’s palm maps a pattern of warmth across Nagito’s face; fingers brushing tenderly across his lips and caressing his soft skin. 

“Hinata-kun, I-“

“Stop trying to refute it. I know you don’t like yourself for some reason I can’t fathom, but I’m being objective here. You’re beautiful, inside and out. Even if you don’t seem to think so, it’s obvious to me that you’re amazing.” 

Nagito finds himself blinking away tears, seized by a swirling mixture of emotions that wrack his brain and leave him running on pure instinct. 

“You’re one to talk, Hinata-kun. You’re so handsome, and you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. You’re so perfect, I can barely-“

Nagito’s words are cut off by Hajime pushing him against the door, kissing him thoroughly and ardently. Hajime lips are plush against his own, and Nagito is swept up in the passion of the moment and throws his arms over Hajime’s shoulders, allowing himself to be pinned against the door. He whimpers as Hajime nibbles at his bottom lip and licks into his mouth, drawing him even closer as they exchange saliva. Hajime pulls away when the lack of oxygen becomes too much, leaving them both panting and breathless. 

“Hinata-kun...”

Nagito wheezes, drawing Hajime into a fond embrace and burying his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“Thank you, thank you... You’re wonderful, you’re incredible! I would die for you, you’re so perfect, I-ahh!”

Hajime slams him back against the door and starts peppering kisses across his neck and jawline, listening to how Nagito’s breathing becomes raspy and labored as he nips at the pale skin. 

“You’re-ahh... so good to me, Hinata-ah! So kind, so generous, mhmm... I-I-ahhnn... don’t deserve to be blessed by Hinata-kun’s grace.”

He mewls pitifully, his entire body overcome by tremors and dramatic shudders as Hajime licks a long stripe down his neck towards the collar of the dress. 

“So cute...”

Hajime whispers, latching onto Nagito’s neck and digging in his teeth in order to leave a sizable hickey. Nagito throws his head back and sobs loudly, clinging onto Hajime with all of his might as he lavishes the newly forming bruise with his lips and tongue. Hajime’s hands slide up under the ruffle of his skirt in order to gently trace the concave of his stomach, and Nagito is so overstimulated by the contact that he leans his head against the door and whines. 

“I can’t-I can’t... I think I’m going crazy, Hinata-kun, this feels way too good.”

Hajime responds by biting him hard enough that he tastes copper, causing his meek protests to taper off into a moan. He laps at the thin rivulet of blood that he’d drawn, and Nagito is only dimly aware of how much he’s shaking as he starts to collapse against the door. Hajime pulls away briefly to admire his handiwork, smirking at the disheveled state he’d reduced Nagito to so easily. 

“God, you’re stunning.”

Hajime murmurs, carding a hand through Nagito’s pale white tresses of hair as he sags bonelessly against the door, panting and wheezing oddly. Hajime presses a few rapid, desperate kisses along his chin and jawline, before shifting so that his hot breath ghosts along the shell of his ear. 

“Are you okay? You seem a little dazed. I hope I’m not taking this too fast...”

Hajime asks cautiously, gripping onto Nagito’s shoulders in an attempt to steady his shaking.

“I love you... I would die for you, I would do anything for you, please...” 

Nagito warbles, his voice quivering almost as much as his body was. Hajime nibbles at his earlobe, causing Nagito to gasp softly and tilt his head to the side to give Hajime easier access. One of Hajime’s hands reaches towards Nagito’s and links their fingers together, and before he can even blink, he’s being pulled towards the bed in the corner of the room. Hajime practically flings him onto the bedsheets and pins him there, settling atop him and pressing him flat against the mattress. 

“You look so pretty, so good for me. I could just eat you up.”

Hajime coos, dipping his head down to recapture Nagito’s lips in another heated kiss. Nagito whimpers and mewls against Hajime’s mouth as he slips his tongue back inside, his head going fuzzy at the overwhelming sense of warmth gathering between his legs. Nagito can faintly detect Hajime’s hands sliding downwards and pushing under his skirt, his nimble fingers tracing the curve of his hip; practically caressing the fragile architecture of bones. 

“God, Hinata-kun, ahh-!”

Hajime sinks his teeth into the edge of Nagito’s jaw as his fingers start toying with the elastic waistband of his underwear, teasing him with incredibly minimal contact. 

“You even wore the panties?”

Hajime questions, pushing the skirt out of the way and rubbing his hand against the outline of his erection through the fabric. 

“I-ahhn! D-didn’t want to disappoint you...”

Nagito pants, rocking his hips against Hajime’s fingers with erratic movements and sighing longingly. Hajime shifts his weight backwards to position himself between Nagito’s thighs, stroking his cock through the thin fabric of the panties all the while. Hajime notices Nagito’s arousal poking out from behind the waistband of the panties, the tip of his dick not fully concealed by the material. 

“Jeez, you’re already so hard. Unfortunately, you’re gonna have to sit tight. I’m gonna take care of you, but you’ll need to be patient.” 

Hajime promises, planting a couple of kisses on Nagito’s inner thighs, gripping them tightly. 

“Whatever you want, Hinata-kun... I’ll do anything. A-Anything.”

Nagito whispers, body going rigid as Hajime pushes the dress further up his body and exploring the flat of his stomach with his warm, strong hands. Nagito’s stomach muscles tense as Hajime’s careful fingers glide from his pelvis towards his ribs, handling his body slowly and tentatively; as if he were made of glass. 

“Look at you... You’re so flawless. Absolutely gorgeous.” 

Hajime breathes, pressing kisses across the expanse of Nagito’s torso and massaging his palms into the milky white skin. Nagito wraps his legs around Hajime’s back unconsciously; involuntarily. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sound of Hajime praising and complimenting him, forcing back the tears he can feel gathering in his eyes. 

“I’m sure I’m disgusting, but I’m-ahhh-so glad that you would extend such unwarranted kindness towards me. You’ve made me so happy, hhh-! Happier than I’ve ever been in my life, happier than I could ever possibly deserve.” 

He rambles, his words stuttering to a halt when Hajime drags the flat of his tongue across his navel. 

“Shut up, you’re fucking beautiful.” 

Hajime’s voice is a low rumble, gravely and fierce like a rough cut gem. A hand reaches up to cup Nagito’s chest, rolling one of his nipples with the pad of his thumb. 

“Hina-tahh... Hinata-kun. I love you-hahh-so much...” 

Nagito whines, squeezing his eyes shut and causing a few tears to roll down his cheeks. Hajime hushes him and presses soothing kisses into the damp skin, toying with his perked nipple with one hand, and wiping his tears with the other. Hajime catches Nagito off guard by slotting their lips together once more, pushing his tongue into the cavern of his mouth, wiping at the drool that was starting to roll down Nagito’s chin. Hajime bites down on his lip as the kiss starts to get even messier, Nagito whining into Hajime’s mouth much to his own chagrin. 

“So lovely...”

Hajime purrs once he finally pulls away, leaving Nagito’s lips glossy with saliva and completely swollen from the constant attention. Nagito nudges his sweaty forehead into the juncture of Hajime’s neck, wishing he could ask for another kiss but not daring to be so impudent. Hajime pecks at Nagito’s puffy lips in rapid succession before delving back into another heated make out, harshly pinching one of Nagito’s raised nipples as he does so. Nagito’s hoarse cry of surprise is muffled into Hajime’s mouth, causing the muscle of Hajime’s tongue to slip past his lips once again. 

Nagito could have happily spent hours suckling on Hajime’s tongue and feeling his sharp teeth graze against his lips, but Hajime pulls away out of genuine fear that Nagito isn’t getting enough oxygen, concerned by the sound of his raspy breathing. Hajime massages Nagito’s chest with one hand and cups his face with the other, glancing at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of his twinkling with worry. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can stop if you need to...”

Hajime questions softly, to which Nagito swiftly jolts upwards and throws his arms over Hajime’s broad shoulders, clinging to him as tightly as he can manage. 

“No, don’t leave!”

He yelps, pressing himself up against Hajime’s torso and trying to control his shaking. 

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere. I just want to make sure this isn’t too much for you.” 

Hajime reassures, and Nagito slowly allows himself to sink back into the mattress, with Hajime hovering over him. 

“It’s just... difficult not to get overwhelmed when I’m around you. You’re so wonderful, and so full of hope, but you’re still touching me like this... I can barely even process it all.”

He whispers feverishly, his eyes fluttering closed in a state of absolute bliss when Hajime leans down to kiss his cheek. 

“You’re really that riled up by me? That’s so cute...” 

Nagito keens softly at the sound of the praise, and gives a breathy whine when Hajime starts peppering a flurry of kisses along the pale column of his throat. Hajime guides Nagito’s head closer to him with careful hands, taking a fistful of his hair and leaning in to whisper in his ear, his voice a low rumble. 

“You want me to keep going? Then beg. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours pleading.” 

Nagito’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly, throwing back his head and moaning as Hajime tugs at his hair ever so slightly. 

“I need you. I’m not worthy of your attention, I’m not even worthy of licking the dirt of your shoes, but now that I’ve had a taste of you, I can’t live without you. I’m disgusting and worthless, and you’re so far above me, but I need you to touch me. Please...” 

Nagito rambles, his voice raw and scarcely coherent. Hajime licks the cusp of his ear, causing him to let out a pitiful squeak, then in a quick show of reflexes, Hajime pins him to the bed at his shoulders. 

“Don’t call yourself worthless. Or disgusting. It couldn’t be any further from the truth. I don’t want to hear you putting yourself down anymore, okay?”

Hajime requests, and the sincerity in his eyes almost breaks Nagito’s heart. He starts to nod slowly, and when Hajime’s face lights up and he smiles fondly, Nagito can feel his heart melt instead. 

“I’ll try...”

He breathes, and he feels Hajime start to push the maid dress over his shoulders and above his head. He admires Nagito’s lithe, pale figure for a moment, tracing his fingers over the bumps of his ribs. Nagito writhes pleasantly against him as Hajime marvels over how pretty he is, then he starts to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, tossing them both behind him when he’s done. Nagito moans at the sight, a thread of drool hanging from his lips as he reaches up to caress Hajime’s chest. 

“You’re so muscular, Hinata-kun. You have such an athletic body... so handsome...”

He croons, and Hajime dives back towards him to swirl his tongue around one of Nagito’s raised nipples. He reaches up to toy with Nagito’s other nipple with elegant movements of his fingers, and continues to lavish his chest with his tongue all the while. Nagito’s moans flow from his parted lips like the sweetest candy, and he clenches at the bedsheets with trembling hands in an attempt to ground himself. 

“Your voice is gorgeous...”

Hajime whispers tentatively, then sinks his teeth into the supple flesh before him, causing Nagito to thrash his legs about and whimper quietly. Nagito downright sobs when Hajime laps at the bruise, soothing the inflamed skin with his tongue. He shifts downwards once more, kissing and licking his way down Nagito’s stomach and kneading his hands across Nagito’s navel. Once he's settled between his thighs, he quickly undoes his belt and drops his own pants to the floor, kicking them away from himself as he reaches to pluck the gloves off of Nagito’s arms. Nagito stiffens, his entire body going tense despite his mind shrieking at him to try and stop Hajime from seeing the scars there, but it’s already too late. 

“I’m sorry.”

He whispers, squeezing his eyes shut before any tears can form. Hajime lifts his arm and examines it cautiously, and it hurts Nagito to imagine the look of shock and pity in his eyes. 

“Don’t apologize. I think you’re perfect, no matter what. I just wish you didn’t hate yourself so much. I wish you could see what I see.”

He promises, then plants a tender kiss onto his inner wrist, and Nagito tilts back his head and sighs. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so nice to me.” 

He confesses, his breathing coming in short, staccato bursts as Hajime starts kissing and suckling at his thighs again. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Because I care about you...”

Despite his best efforts, a singular tear drips down Nagito’s cheek and he sniffles softly. 

“I love you.”

Nagito hiccups, moaning unabashedly when he feels Hajime nip at the sensitive skin there. Suddenly, Hajime reaches up to grasp at the waistband of his panties, before hesitating. 

“Can I?”

He asks, to which Nagito starts rocking his hips forward and squirming about restlessly. 

“Please, please!”

He begs, and Hajime pulls the thin fabric down his legs and tosses it into the steadily growing pile of their clothes. Nagito had already been hard for a while, but now he was leaking, his dick laying flat against his stomach and throbbing from the lack of attention. Hajime grabs his length and starts pumping at a steady rhythm, flicking his wrist expertly and smirking as Nagito moans and writhes. He suddenly laps at the fine pearl of precum beading at the tip of his cock, but pulls away when Nagito muffles his loud moan against the palm of his hand. 

“No, don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear all of those beautiful noises you make.”

Nagito moves his hand away hesitantly, feeling Hajime press a soothing kiss against his stomach. 

“And one more thing... I don’t want you to cum just yet. I have something else I have in mind that I want to do, so you’ll have to hold back.” 

Nagito nods resolutely, bracing himself as well as he possibly can. He didn’t have the best tolerance, but he’d do anything for Hajime, so he’ll have to give it his best effort. Hajime smiles and takes him into his mouth, bobbing his head fluidly and relishing in Nagito’s loud moans and wails. It takes all of his mental energy not to cant his hips upwards and thrust into Hajime’s mouth, but he doesn’t want to risk hurting him. Hajime starts to swallow him deeper and deeper, until the head of Nagito’s cock is brushing against the back of his throat. It feels so hot and wet, and Nagito can’t help but toss his head from side to side and whine loudly when Hajime starts to move again. 

“I love y-you. I love you-nnhn! So much... I love you, I need you, I would die for you, Hinata-kun. I-ahh! I love you!”

He whimpers in between heavy panting and hoarse cries, muttering a repeated mantra of ‘I love yous’ and compliments. Pleasure is coursing through his veins and tingling up his spine, and he bites his lip and feels a few tears pouring down his face as Hajime starts massaging his aching balls and bobbing his head up and down at an even faster pace. He’s fighting against the urge to climax when Hajime pulls off of him, and he humps at the air pathetically and whines at the loss. 

“Hang on baby, I’ve got you.”

Hajime coos, and Nagito can feel his heart twisting and bouncing in his chest at the sound of the pet name. Hajime rummages through his bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube, and wastes no time uncapping it and pouring it over his fingers. He spends a moment warming it between is hands as Nagito gazes at him with hungry anticipation, drooling a little bit as Hajime pokes a finger at his entrance. 

“I’ll start with one, and once you feel ready, I can add another. Let me know if it’s too much for you, okay?”

“Okay...”

Nagito agrees, and sighs vacantly as Hajime slowly slides the digit inside of him and starts moving with shallow thrusts. Nagito waits for a few moments to acclimatize himself to the intrusion, then tells Hajime to add another finger, excitedly anticipating what will come after they’re done preparing. Hajime scissors his fingers and starts to thrust upwards, and Nagito lets out a startled moan, not expecting such intense pleasure. 

“Right there...”

He exhales, and Hajime starts rubbing his fingers up against that spot at a steady pace, drawing more moans out of Nagito. The white haired boy can only whimper and nod his head shakily when Hajime asks to put a third finger in, his head swimming at the overwhelming sensation of Hajime exploring his insides. Hajime pulls out after a few moments of this, leaving Nagito dazed and drooling as he reaches over to wipe his hand on a towel draped across his nightstand. 

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Hajime asks, shimmying out of his boxers and freeing his erection at last. Nagito moans softly at the sight of his arousal jutting against his stomach, pleading with Hajime from beneath his snowy white lashes. 

“Please Hinata-kun, I need you. I want your hope inside of me... I want to feel it. I want you to use me for your pleasure. I just can’t wait anymore.” 

Hajime pours some more lube onto his hands and coats his length with it, frowning ever so slightly. 

“I don’t just want to use you, I want to make you feel good too. Let me know if I do something wrong, or if I hurt you, okay?” 

Nagito smiles blissfully and nods, to which Hajime pulls him by the hand into a sitting position. 

“I want you to try riding me at first, so you can set your own pace, and if you’re comfortable with that, I’ll take control. Does that work for you?” 

Hajime breathes, sounding slightly unsure. Nagito just gives him a carefree laugh and agrees eagerly, settling himself into Hajime’s lap, facing towards him. He positions the tip of his cock right by his entrance, and gingerly starts to take him in, until he’s reached the base. Hajime lets out a low moan as he does so, and it’s like music to Nagito’s ears. Nagito starts to clumsily rock his hips, and Hajime starts kissing and nipping at his neck, encouraging him to put more energy into it. He ignores the unpleasant stretching and burning sensation and tries to angle his hips so that Hajime’s erection will brush up against that spot inside of himself, and once he hits it, he lets out a high pitched moan. 

“God Hinata-kun, you feel so good...”

He keens, rolling his hips and bouncing at a steady pace on his dick. He places his palms on either side of Hajime’s lap to steady himself, and moves as aggressively as he possibly can without hurting himself. 

“I love you Hinata-kun, I love how you feel inside of me. You’re s-so big, and you’re filling me up so much... I want-ahhn-to stay like this forever. Ghhk! I want to always have a piece of you inside of me, so I can feel this good for the rest of my life...” 

He gasps, feeling Hajime groan in tandem as he slams himself down on his cock. He wails loudly when Hajime starts thrusting hips upwards to in time with Nagito’s movements, drooling as he feels his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

“I want m-more of you inside of me... I want us to become one, I want to-ahh-be filled to the brim with your Ultimate Hope!”

He mewls, sweat collecting on his forehead and dripping down his forehead as he closes his eyes in pure ecstasy. Hajime quickly senses that he’s getting overstimulated, so he starts to rub lovingly at his back and whisper praise into the curve of his neck. 

“Easy now, darling. I’ve got you. You’re doing amazing, you look so pretty like this. Just relax a little bit, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

All of the sincere compliments and the sensation of Hajime repeatedly hitting his prostate are enough to make his head spin, but he draws in a sharp breath and focuses his attention on Hajime’s sweaty, flustered face, trying to regulate his breathing. 

“That’s it baby, just look at me. You’re so perfect...”

Nagito throws his arms over Hajime’s shoulders and lets him completely guide their movements, burying his face into the crook of his neck and moaning. 

“I’m s-sorry, it feels too good... and you’re so handsome... I-ahh!” 

Hajime suddenly slams him down onto the mattress, slipping out as Nagito struggles to accommodate the movement. He turns Nagito onto his stomach, and positions himself to press back inside, but pauses. 

“Is this okay?” 

He questions, to which Nagito just nods impatiently. 

“I need...”

He whispers hoarsely, before letting out a few incomprehensible noises when Hajime pushes his way back inside. Hajime quickly sets a brutal pace, and Nagito loves it, a string of drool dripping from his mouth onto the pillows. Hajime reaches forward and presses his hand against Nagito’s lips, and Nagito begins sucking on his fingers without even thinking about it, adoring the taste of Hajime’s skin against his tongue. 

“Nagito, you’re-ahh-doing so well... You’re such a good boy...”

Hajime exhales, and Nagito can barely even register the praise over all of the joy he’s experiencing. They continue like this for several minutes, until Hajime starts to feel a heat pooling in his stomach, and he reaches under Nagito to jerk him off with erratic movements. He feels Nagito’s walls clench around him as he does so, and moans audibly. He speeds up his thrusts until he reaches his climax, riding out his orgasm and listening to the beautiful sound of Nagito practically screaming as he reaches his own breaking point, violent spasms and tremors wracking his body. Hajime cautiously pulls out once he starts coming down from his high, a bit of cum splattering onto the bed sheets as he finally settles down. Nagito turns onto his back and flops onto the bed, panting heavily and staring up at Hajime with glazed eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked if you wanted me to cum inside you.”

Hajime apologizes, to which Nagito sits up to embrace him tightly and lock his arms around his neck, clinging onto him desperately. 

“No, don’t say that. I loved it. Every second of it. I love you.”

He assures, and shifts to kiss Hajime on the cheek. They lay together on the bed and bask in the afterglow, and Nagito immediately snuggles up against Hajime’s side, feeling more at peace than he ever has in his life.

“You know, I wasn’t lying when I said that I can’t live without you.”

Hajime quirks an eyebrow at this, looking at him incredulously.

“I mean it. If something were to happen, and I couldn’t be near you anymore, I would die. I know it’s selfish, but... can we stay like this?”

He asks innocently, gazing at Hajime with half-lidded grey eyes. Hajime draws him into a warm embrace, holding him steady with those muscular arms of his. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t say such ominous things... but I don’t mind. Of course we can stay like this. I love you, Nagito.” 

Hajime murmurs, rubbing circles into his back and tracing his fingers up and down his spine. 

“Nagito...? Does that mean it’s okay for me to call you Hajime?” 

Hajime just laughs nonchalantly, and squeezes him tightly. 

“Do you even have to ask? Of course.”

He pauses for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. 

“We probably should get cleaned up though. I wouldn’t want you to have to go to sleep all filthy. I’ll take care of you.” 

Nagito’s eyes widen almost comically as he goes and fetches the towel off his nightstand and starts wiping the mess off of his thighs and stomach. 

“You mean that? You’re not going to leave me?” 

Hajime just chuckles softly at this, tossing the dirty towel onto the floor along with all of their clothes once he’s cleaned him sufficiently. 

“I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want. I promise you, I’ll give you all the love and attention you deserve.” 

He murmurs, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as Nagito wraps his arms around him and presses his body close. Hajime draws the covers over them, listening to the steady sound of Nagito’s breathing to lull him to sleep. 

“I love you Hajime. Thank you for everything...”

Nagito breathes as he starts to drift off, and it’s the last thing Hajime registers as he falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted anything nsfw to this website in YEARS, so I figured I’d post under a different pseudonym to save face. If you recognize my writing style somehow, PLEASE DON’T JUDGE ME TOO HARSHLY. I’m rusty when it comes to this. 
> 
> However, if this is well received, I might post a second chapter, but with Kamukoma instead of Komahina.


End file.
